<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Scent on Me by pushkin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984700">Your Scent on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666'>pushkin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandoms [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno and Steve like to play their games of hunting and scent.  Steve is Danny's guide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandoms [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Scent on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MistressKat suggested the poem by Eeva Kilpi (translated into English) </p><p> </p><p>Your scent on me<br/>For many days,<br/>For many days<br/>I love myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny parked his car alongside Steve’s and turning his mobile off stepped out on the edge of the rainforest.  He dialled his senses up and moving away from the car followed what he knew was Steve’s path.  He could faintly smell his guide indicating that Steve wasn’t too far in front of him.  Gun oil and the aftershave that Steve knew he liked. This was a game they played, Steve entering the forest and Danny tracking him.  It deepened the connection between them and when Danny found him, he would claim him with his teeth and hands.  Steve was his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>